Sorbet and Gelato
Sorbet and Gelato are minor characters in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. They were assassins working for La Squadra Esecuzioni two years prior the events of the story before they were brutally murdered by the Boss as an example when they breached his privacy. Despite having such a minor role within the story, their deaths served as an inspiration for Risotto Nero and La Squadra as a whole to seek independence from Passione in order to gain a more active role within the organization and to exact revenge on their fallen comrades. Sorbet is voiced by Yoshihito Sasaki in the Japanese version of the anime, and Sean Chiplock in the English dubbed version of the anime. Unlike Sorbet, Gelato has no voice actor. Personality Not much is known of Sorbet and Gelato, but according to Formaggio, they were particularly ruthless and psychopathic gangsters and had only loyalty to themselves and their comrades. They seemed very close to one another, with Illuso pointing out that they were possibly a gay couple. According to Risotto, Sorbet is the greedy one of the two and is more drawn to making easy money. Gelato's exact personality is unambiguous but he seems more level-headed. Despite being ruthless murderers, even they had their limits as they were visibly horrified of the gruesome fate awaiting for them which the Boss organized as a punishment for them and their teammates for trying to find out his true identity. Biography Two years prior the events of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind, La Squadra started to rebel against the Boss' orders in order to gain a more active role within the organization. Sorbet and Gelato decided to find out about the Boss' true identity but as a result, both of them ended up captured and missing. Risotto points out that their absence is strange as Sorbet wouldn't miss out a chance to earn money. Their teammates then started looking for them. Formaggio eventually finds Gelato dead in his apartment, tied up, with tears in his eyes and a cloth gag stuffed down his throat, having suffocated to death. Sorbet is nowhere to be found even though Gelato's kitchen is stained with his blood. Two days later, dozens of packages with no sender arrives at La Squadra's hiding location and has frames in them. Risotto and his men arrange the frames in order and to their shock, they find Sorbet's body sliced up and organized within the frames, preserved in formalin. Much like Gelato, Sorbet's facial expression is twisted in agony and horror and Illuso points out that Sorbet was likely sliced to death from his toes while Gelato was forced to death, forcing to commit suicide to avoid similar fate. After Sorbet and Gelato's funeral, Risotto urges his men to forget about them, not wanting his men to share a similar fate. That is until two years later when they find out that the Boss has a teenage daughter named Trish Una, who they aim to use against him for retribution. Gallery SorbetandGelato.png SorbetDeath.png|Sorbet's demise. GelatoDeath.png|Gelato's demise. tumblr_pyhpp6QSwI1sh11j9o4_1280.jpg Trivia *Whether or not Sorbet and Gelato were Stand users is left unambiguous but it is likely that they were considering that Passione is full of Stand users and that all of their teammates have Stand powers on their own. Araki might have later demonstrated with Squalo and Tiziano what could have been Sorbet and Gelato's combined Stand powers, as they too are a gay couple. *In the anime, the flashback showcasing Sorbet and Gelato's death is more detailed and shows La Squadra interacting as a whole instead of shadowy silhouettes as in the manga (with the exception of Formaggio who was already introduced at that point). Sorbet's gruesome death is also shown through a discretion shot with an exclusive cameo of Cioccolata being the one to slice him up. In the manga, it was not shown who killed Sorbet and Gelato but it is assumed that the Boss send one of his goons after them. Navigation Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Assassins Category:Mobsters Category:Partners in Crime Category:In Love Category:Flashback Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Suicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Evil from the Past